Sekirei Plan
by Kiraa-Likes-You
Summary: This is the 'Sekirei Plan', or 'Sekirei Game' from someone Else's point of view.  Just read, and If you don't like, don't read anymore.  Rated 'M' for sexual scenes, violence, and language.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Sekirei'. I only own Lee, Kouki, Emi, Miyako, and Katashi._**

_**Key: **_Underlined means a Sekirei thought. **Bold means a Norito.** _Italic means an Ashikabi thought. **Bold and Italic mean N/A  
**_

Hoshikuji, Lee was walking home from school. She was smiling, happy that she had been the top of the class again. Not that she liked showing off. Isn't it just natural to be happy when you achieved something after working hard? It was year 2020, and Lee was in her last year of High School. Lee was a small girl with the average black hair and black eyes. She stopped. Lee had always been afraid of homeless people, because they were usually violent. There was a boy sitting and leaning against a building, his eyes closed. He didn't look homeless, but... "Um... Excuse me?" Lee said softly, hoping not to wake the boy if he was sleeping. Hie eyes shot open. "Yeah...?" He asked in a cracked voice, like he hadn't drank anything for a while.

It was winter, and all this boy was wearing was shorts and a buttoned up shirt. With his eyes open, she saw they were silver, which is highly unusual. His black hair also fell into his eyes. "Are you cold?" Lee asked, beginning to unbutton her coat. "No! I mean, you don't have to give me your jacket. I'm fine." He said frantically, shaking his hands hands head. Nonetheless, Lee slid off her coat and draped it around him. He sighed. "Thanks..." And pulled it closer around him. "What's your name?" Lee asked, sitting next to him. He kept staring on ahead, but after a few minutes said, "Kouki."

"My name is Lee." She said, smiling. Suddenly, there was a shout from the top of the building they were leaning on. "HEY, UNWINGED SEKIREI! YOU COME SURRENDER QUIETLY, AND WE WON'T MAKE IT PAINFUL!~" Lee and Kouki stood up, and saw it was two twin girls in slutty outfits. "YOU BITCHES! WHY WOULD YOU HURT THIS BOY? HAS HE DONE ANYTHING TO YOU?" Lee yelled back up to them. "Yeah, he's in our way." One of them said, smirking. They both jumped off the building... Lee was hoping the fall would hurt, or possibly kill them, but they got up and just brushed the dust off their shoulders.

Lee didn't notice, but Kouki was staring at her and blushing. Right when Lee was about to yell something else, a person with grey hair wearing all black with a mask on yelled, "RUN! TAKE HIM WITH YOU!" Lee made a motioning movement with her hand. Running down the alleyway towards her house, Kouki was already in front of her even though she had a head start. _'Damn, he's fast...'_ She ran up the stairs of her apartment and took a deep breath, seeing Kouki was already at her door. "How did you know this was my house?" She asked, unlocking it and stepping inside. "I guessed." Was all he said, slipping her coat off and setting it on a hook attached to the wall.

Lee made some curry in silence. "Here." She said after a little while, setting the plate down infront of Kouki on a table. He stared at it, then devoured it. She sweatdropped. Kouki blushed, then looked away. 'This feeling in me... What is it? So hot...' Lee stood up and said, "So, um... How old are you anyway?" Kouki's eyes widened. "I-I think.. I think I'm 17..." Her mouth dropped. "Are you saying you don't know exactly how old you are?" He looked away, blushed and nodded. _'Oh, God... He's so cute when he blushes...'_ This thought caused Her to blush as too. "Back at that building, those crazy ladies called you a Sekirei. What is that?"

"Yes, I am a Sekirei... We are beings, made to fight... In a game." Lee grimaced. "That's horrible!" She exclaimed. Kouki nodded. "We are chess pieces. Ashikabi's are our chess masters. Winged Sekirei have an Ashikabi. Unwinged ones do not." The heat was intensifying in him. "To be winged, you must find your Ashikabi and exchange DNA, or saliva. Most people would call it a kiss." Kouki took a deep breath. He knew what the heat meant. "Lee-Sama... Will you be my Ashikabi?" Lee blushed. "K-Kiss you? But I literally just met you!" Kouki peered up at her from under his long lashes. "Please?" He asked.

Before she knew it. Lee was leaning forward, her eyes closed. Her lips made contact with something soft and slightly wet- Kouki's mouth. She pulled away for a few seconds, blushing. At first, nothing happened. Then, the room was filled with bright lights and even brighter wings that weren't quite connected to him sprouted out of Kouki's back. When they were gone, he looked up at her. "Thank you, Lee-San."

"Well, Um... That was... Quick..." She said. Suddenly, her roof caved in. "Aw, Dammit. The little Sekirei's been winged already... Well, we'll get one next time. Seeya later!" Then they jumped out of the whole and disappeared. "Exactly how many of you are there?" Lee asked, really mad. "108 of us have been released around Japan and Japan only! Now come on, we have to get out of here before the landlord gets here..." "Wait, how do you know what a landlord is?" She asked. Kouki stuck his tongue out playfully. "Only a few Sekirei are actually dumb~"

* * *

Kouki was carrying all of her stuff... On a little ball of light. "That's my power. The Light." He said, smiling a little sadly. "I'm seeing lamps in a whole new way." Lee laughed. They stopped infront of them was an inn. They looked at each other, shrugged, and walked over. Kouki lowered the bag containing Lee's stuff to the ground, making sure whoever answer the door did not find out he was a Sekirei with inhuman powers. A tall graceful looking women opened the door. "Oh, Hello. May I help you?" She asked. "Um, yes. My home recently experienced some severe damage, and I was wondering if I could sat here for a while... I can pay rent!" Lee added. The lady sighed and pursed her lips. "Yes, I suppose we could have one more. Come on in!" She said, smiling and gesturing inside at the end of the sentence. Lee, Kouki, and the landlady carried Lee's stuff inside. It wasn't much. Just a computer, desk, small wardrobe, and and a TV. They were all pretty small too.

Two girls bounded out, along with two men. "Hello, My name is Musubi~ This is Homaru, Minato, and Kusano, but everyone calls her Ku-Chan! We have two other people staying here, but they're busy right now~" The girl with huge boobs and brown hair said, coming over to shake their hands. "Um, yeah!" Lee said, sweatdropping from the girl's active personality. "My name is Lee, and this is Kouki. Our house caved in, so we're staying here." "Oh, That's great! Come on, we'll show you your room!" Lee was too preoccupied by the phone call she had gotten right after she left her house.

* * *

Lee groaned. She couldn't get to sleep. It was hard, sleeping in a new place, for her. The door slid open. "Lee-Sama?" "Yes, Kouki-Chan?" She asked sitting up. He was standing there, in powder-blue pajamas with teddy-bears sitting in clouds. Lee almost squealed. _'Sooo cute!'_ "I-...I'm feeling restless... Can I sleep with you?" He asked, looking to the ground and blushing. Lee laughed softly, yet creepily. _'Fufufufuf...'_ "Sure, come on, Kouki-Chan!" She exclaimed, patting the spot next to her. He slid under the blanket with her, and draped his arms around her neck unconsciously. Lee blushed, murmuring, "Damn, he already fell asleep... So quick too." And she as well, fell asleep soon.

Only Miya knew, but there was camera's in every room. But Miya had already fallen asleep, which was unusual. But a girl Lee and Kouki didn't know yet was hidden in a secret room, looking through the camera and laughed just as creepily as Lee had. When Kouki had shifted in his sleep, she had seen his Sekirei mark.

* * *

The next two weeks was as normal as it could get in an inn full of Sekirei and Ashikabi, though Lee and Kouki didn't know that. Winter had just ended, and spring had started. One night, there was a strong storm. "Man, I would HATE to be outside in that weather." Kouki muttered. There was scratching at the door. Miya looked at the people seated around the table, eating, and said, "Who would be here in this storm?" She stood up, her chair squeaking across the clean floor, and opened the door.

A little orange kitten with tiger stripes waltzed in, shaking it's fur. "Oh, My!" Miya exclaimed. "Well, we have another guest until the weather dries down. Koneko-Chan." Koneko-Chan just stared at them all. Then, it walked up to Lee, and brushed against her leg, purring. She shivered from the cold wetness. They continued eating, giving the cats scraps. It glared at them, as if to say, "I'm better than that."

Kouki had also recently discovered the secret door leading to Matsu's room while he was fixing the lamp next to it. His hands slipped and fell through the hidden door. Kouki said it had been an awkward conversation, asking why she was hidden in a secret room.

"Well, I guess koneko-chan is sleeping with you!" Musubi said cheerfully, petting the kitten on the head. It purred softly. While Lee walked into her room with Kouki, who had gotten used to sleeping with her. Miya apparently didn't mind, only if the girl was going into a guy's bed. The cat slept in between Kouki and Lee, as if to say, "Keep you hands off of my woman.", even though they were pretty sure it was a girl. "Goodnight Kouki... Remember, Yawn, to give me my, Yawn, bento in the morning... For... Work..." Then she dozed off.

_'Hhhm... What is this soft thing? This couldn't be Kouki... He never wakes up before I do... And he isn't this soft.. It feel so good.. So good...'_ Then lee opened her eyes and nearly screamed. A naked girl was positioned between Kouki and her, nuzzling Lee as she slept. The thing Lee had been feeling was one of the girls breasts. She had orange hair with black tiger stripes with a Nantucket popping up... Just like the kitten. She also had two canines popping out of her mouth, which were immensely sharp. Lee immediately shot out of bed, accidentally running over the naked chick and Kouki. The both woke up with sounds like, "Ow..." and "What the hell was that?" Naked Girl sat up and scratched her ear with her foot. Her foot!

Lee went back to Kouki. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" "I'm Okay, Lee-Sama." He said, scratching his head NORMALLY. She sighed. "How many times have I told you to call me Lee-Chan?" Kouki just blushed. "Hello, don't forget about me!" A voice purred, literally. "Oh... Um... Hello...?" Lee didn't know a better way to greet an unknown naked girl in her bed. Said naked girl giggled. "Hello~ My name is Emi~ Please take care of me, Ashikabi-Sama!" Kouki sweatdropped and pulled Lee into the corner of the room. "D-Do you know this girl?" He asked, sounding slightly heart-broken. "No! I... I think she's the kitten! Another Sekirei! She called me Ashikabi-Sama..." Lee froze and looked over at Emi.

"I... Am.. Her Ashikabi? I can have more that one Sekirei?" Lee asked, frowning. Kouki nodded. "Mister CEO seems to never tell anyone that. They have to figure it out on their own." "B-But she's a girl! And I need to exchange saliva with her... And I just met her!" "Go on~ You didn't know me either, and now we're inseparable." Kouki said sadly, pushing her towards Emi. Lee realized she really was pretty. She crawled closer to Emi, and blushed. Emi looked confident, but she was blushing too. Lee also saw her eyes were yellow with feline pupils. Pulling The naked girl closer, she didn't even care if she knew her our not. She just wanted to kiss her. Pulling her in, Emi swept her tongue into Lee's mouth abruptly, surprising the clothed girl AND Kouki.

When they pulled away several minutes later, Kouki gave her a look. The kind of look that says, 'Why-Didn't-You-Do-That-With-Me' Stare. Lee blushed and shrugged. Emi's body suddenly arched forwards and yellows wings exploded out of her back. They were bigger that what Kouki's had been, but not as detailed. Her body light died down and she lay on the floor, shuddering slightly. Lee went closer to make sure she was alright, but Emi's head flipped up and she grinned crookedly. "Now, how about getting me some clothes?"

* * *

"This is all happening too fast!" Lee exclaimed to Emi and Kouki when walking down the steps. "I mean, I winged two Sekirei... in two weeks? Most Ashikabi don't even have two! And they've been playing longer than I have!" She said, getting frantic. They were pushing her down the stairs, one by one, trying to get her to tell Miya how Emi had gotten their. "Say she was another one of our childhood friends and she heard from your younger sister that you were staying here!" Kouki rushed. Lee sighed. "Okay. Come one Emi." Emi whimpered. "These clothes are a little small!" She cried slightly. "That's because you're chest is too big." Kouki grumbled. It was try. Emi's chest was almost as big as Musubi's, so that was saying something. Emi was wearing dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt that was slightly see through and showed her dark blue bra that was a few sizes too small. "We'll go shopping tonight." Lee promised.

"Ah, Mrs. Asama, this is Emi, my friend. We've known each other since we were babies, so we're really close. Kouki too." Lee said nervously. "Um... Okay? Well, where's Koneko-Chan?" "Oh, she slipped out when Emi opened the door. The storm had ended by then. She'll be staying in my room as well." She said, still nervous. "Yeah, well, we're going shopping now~ Bye bye!" Emi said excitedly, dragging Lee and Kouki by the hand.

They were now out the door and heading down a dark alleyway. It didn't matter, because Kouki's silver eyes glowed in the dark, but Lee was sure it couldn't get this dark this fast. "How long were we trying to find clothes to fit you, Emi-Chan?" Lee demanded, stopping to stuff her hand into Emi's shirt and pop her boobs back in place after they slid out of the too-small-bra. "Exactly four hours, twelve minutes, and five seconds!" She giggled. "How do you know the exact time?" Lee asked, curious. "Animal instinct~" She grinned, twirling ahead. "The darkness reminds me of my sister.." Kouki muttered, placing his hand against the wall, also walking ahead. "Wait... YOU HAVE A SISTER?" Lee shouted, surprised.

Then, someone flew gracefully down from the top of the building. She, of course, had huge breasts. Of course. She had a huge bottle of sake in her grasp. "Oh, look, an Ashikabi~ I'm bored. Wanna fight?" Lee blinked nervously. "Uh, sure. Kouki, Emi~ Come back!" They immediately ran back to her, quicker that lightning. "Uh, this girl wants to fight, I think she's a Sekirei... So... Assume Battle Positions...?" She said. Emi was already posing. She yelled out, "EMI, NO.48!" Kouki imitated her, saying, "KOUKI, NO. 76!" Instead. Emi did a graceful twirl, wrapping her hands around her body. When she did a complete 360, instead of Emi, there stood a black panther. It winked at her.

Kouki rose up in the air slightly, hands outstretched as if asking for a hug. The light ahead of the alleyway was suddenly in his hand, in the shape of a deadly blade... Made out of light. The other girl smirked. "Impressive~ KAZEHANA, NO.3~" She grinned. Lee sweatdropped, remembering the time when Kouki said that single digit Sekirei were really dangerous. Emi and Kouki didn't waver at all. Emi leaped towards Kazehana, changing into a black bear at the last second. Kazehana quickly dodged. "Not bad, for beginners." Kouki swept forward, lashing out his sword. Kazehana tried to deflect it, but it just cut right though her air. When she realized this, her eyes widened. She leaped to the side... Right into Emi's grasp, you had been crouched in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment. She placed her index finger on the back of Kazehana's Sekirei mark. She began to chant, **"Wild residing in my heart, catch this..."** Then she stopped and saw Kazehana face, all scrunched up, then backed away. Kazehana flew upwards to the building, and smirked. Kouki flew back to the ground and yelled at Emi. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Emi looked at him. "She's drunk. It's not a fair fight." She stared upwards, to the wind-master. "We'll meet again someday, No.3. Hopefully then, you'll be sober."

Kazehana nodded. "Seeya soon, No. 48." Then she flew off in a breeze of Sakura leaves. Emi smiled faintly at the disappearing figured, then turned back to Lee, who's mouth was wide opened. "Come on!" Emi squealed, grabbing Lee's hand, all seriousness lost. "We have some shopping to do!"

* * *

_**End of chapter one~ Yes, I know, that was short and she met her Sekirei too soon. If you ask nicely enough, I can get you a role in this story~ Audition forms look like this:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Sekirei Or Ashikabi?:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Just fill that out, and I might give you a part ^w^ If you are a Sekirei, I will have to choose your name and power. If you are and Ashikabi, I will have to choose you name, number of Sekirei, and their powers/genders.**_


End file.
